A Frustrated Girl and A Lazy Asshole
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: Being a partner to Daiki Aomine was not easy. Especially if you are Rina Kise. Magic AU.


Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I think you know who owns Kuroko no Basuke.

Why is it rated T? Swearing and dirty thoughts. Mild suggestions.

Everything will be explained at the end.

Have fun!

Rina Kise looked incredulously at her sleeping partner. She was more surprised at the fact he wasn't reading porn but that wasn't the point. The point is, she and her partner Daiki Aomine had to go on a mission and the stupid idiot was sleeping instead of listening to the details!

Honestly, she wondered what she saw in him that got him admired by her.

Shuzo Nijimura, their school's secretary and the one in charge of giving missions to young apprentices, looked just as incredulous as Rina as he saw the sleeping bluenette. He looked at her sharply.

"Oi, Kise...this is probably the eleventh time I saw him sleeping, basically the twentieth time he's breaking the rules..what the heck are you doing?" He asked, glaring at the duo. Kise stood up and bowed.

"I'm really sorry Nijimura-san but there isn't anything I can do! I've hit him on the head and broke his jewels-" at this Nijimura choked on the air. She didn't seem to care and she looked quite fed up."-confiscated his porn magazine collection-" now Nijimura coughed. "-sent him to Akashichii-" Nijimura looked quite disbelieving now. "-and sent him to Satsukichii for heaven's sake! What more can I do with this idiot?!" Then she she seemed to realise who she was talking to and went red as Akashi's hair. She bowed again.

"I'm really sorry, I-" He raised a hand to silence her.

"It's ok. Just...one more chance. I'm giving him only one chance. Or he'll be suspended for five months and you'll be stuck doing prep." He sounded just as fed up as Rina when she was ranting.

She bowed, pulling Aomine by the back of his shirt and leaving the room.

Nijimura now pondered on a few things that shocked him. First of all, he knew that Aomine was a pervert but to have a porn magazine collection just took the cake. Meaning the teen was completely insane. And he probably selected the most...dirtiest out of them.

Second of all, the thought of the blonde kicking the lazy tanned teen in the place where the sun didn't shine a several times...just made him want to faint. She goes through such drastic measures and the teen still breaks the rules?! What kind of kid was Aomine by the way? A monster? No man wanted his manhood broken by a girl. Especially a pretty girl at that. What? Rina Kise was pretty. If he didn't admit that then he sure wasn't a man at all.

Sending him to a student? Yes, Seijuurou Akashi was scary but if Aomine was so tiresome that she had to send him to Akashi...

What. The. Heck. Was. Going. On?

He needed to have a talk with Akashi. Oh and some sake later on. Because the duo that were Rina Kise and Daiki Aomine just made him that weary.

Aomine felt as if the ground was moving. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, found himself being dragged by Rina Kise, his partner to the stables, where her horse, Kasamatsuchii was munching on some hay.

"Oi, Kise? What do you think you're doing?" He asked drowsily. What unnerved him later when he saw her face however, was the furious look adorning it. Alarm bells were ringing in his head and he felt scared as well.

Hell hath no a fury like a woman's scorn. Especially Rina's scorn or rather fury. She may be a beautiful seventeen-year old girl with a nice, busty figure but...if you got her pissed off...

You're better off watching vampires getting staked, which was a disgusting sight in itself.

"Ahomine..." She growled.

"Um y-y-yeah?" He asked nervously, his neck was weating pretty badly now. Oh shit...Daiki Aomine rarely got nervous...But if either his mother, Satsuki or Rina got pissed he knew he was much better off trying to eat vanilla flavoured milk in front of Tetsuna Kuroko.

"Do you know what our mission is about?" She asked sweetly, changing moods all of a sudden. Uh oh. If Rina Kise was changing moods then...

Death by the hands of Seijuurou Akashi is much better. Much better.

"Um...no..?" He said uncertainly. Wrong move.

She cast one of her spells, Entangle, on him by waving her hand in the air the same way one would brandish a whip. A vine appeared from the ground and tied itself around him, leaving his neck and face free and the vine just rose up higher her hand went up. Kasamatsuchii neighed in fright at the sight.

"This is the eleventh fucking time you've slept on the mission briefing...Meaning..The twentieth time you've broken the rules!" She yelled, still raising her hand in the air in order to keep the vine healthy with her flowing magic. Kasamatsuchii whinnied in fright at hearing his mistress' voice so angry. Poor horse.

"Oi..I..can explain?"

"No! And the next time you do that, you're gonna be suspended for two months, courtesy of Nijimura-san!" She yelled.

His eyes widened. She lowered her hand and the vine disappeared slowly. Unfortunately for Aomine, Kise lowered her hand so that he would fall to the ground in a heap. You can do that kind of stuff if you've mastered the spell and since Kise was a fast learner she did it successfully.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. He looked up at her, having a swollen cheek due to the fall.

"Ow." He said, wincing.

Her eyes softened. She didn't like doing this type of thing, punishing people that is. Moreover, Aomine was one of the few people who she respected a lot, along with Akashi, Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"Ahominechii...Stand up." She said, stretching her hand to him. He took it and stood up then he hit her lightly on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?' She asked, mock whining.

"For sending me to my death idiot."

"Aominechii...please don't..you know, break the rules. I'm pretty sure Tetsunachii doesn't want to see you suspended-" Aomine looked guilty at the mention of Tetsuna's name. The two had been and still are best friends. Hence why he felt so guilty.

"-It's bad enough you hit on girls when we go on missions, skip classes and steal stuff but if you don't listen to a mission briefing...how are you supposed to know the type of monsters we're gonna face? I know you hate lectures but understand Aominechii...I only want you to be well, safe."

He looked down and kicked a stone. "Yeah but still...the only one who can beat me is me." He said, looking down at her and smirking.

Kise looked incredulous. "Ahomine! How-" She hit him on the nose. "many times-" Then she stomped on his foot. "Do I have to tell you-" And then she pulled his ear. "Not to say that!" She yelled, punching his chest.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww! The fuck woman?!"

"Don't be so cocky for heaven's sake!" She scolded.

"You didn't have to hit me for that! Wasn't sending me to my death enough?" He retorted.

"Oi! Don't be such a drama queen! I don't think your mother is going to be pleased if you get suspended! She'll probably do much worse than this!"

He winced and gulped, remembering his mother's famous temper. "Don't remind me. She'll kill me if I got suspended. But still..." He suddenly smirked down at her. She delicately raised an eyebrow in question.

"Rules are meant to be broken." He said, smirking.

Her eyes widened and she hit him with her fan, (her weapon in case her mana level went down) on the head lightly. But Aomine was taller than her by twenty-nine centimetres so she had to stretch herself to hit him. Kasamatsuchii neighed amusedly.

"Oi! Don't you think that's enough hitting?" He asked, looking at her incredulously.

She smirked. "Not for you. You're such an idiot after all. Somebody other than Satsukichii has to hit you." She said sweetly.

A short but comfortable silence filled the air for a while. Kise softly stroked Kasamatsuchii's mane while Aomine pondered for a while.

"Hey did you know something?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Kise looked up at Aomine curiously. "What is it?"

"This is actually your shortest lecture yet. Maybe I'll try not to break the rules so much because this was pretty short." He said seriously.

"The hell?" Kise swore in surprise. Aomine smirked at the girl's priceless expression.

Just as Kise was about to retort, Kasamatsuchii rubbed Kise's hand with his nose, whinnying softly.

"Oh that's right, the mission!" She exclaimed. Aomine smacked his foredhead.

"Man. What the heck is the mission anyway?" She looked at him seriously.

"We have to raid a tomb of a dictator in Seina. Apparently, those who attempted to acquire the treasures of the tomb all ended up dying but all of them died of a single cause; cardiac arrest. No one lives in the tomb but they all ended up having heart attacks and dying anyway so we have to find out for the reason for that as well."

"Wait a sec Kise, aren't cardiac arrest and heart attacks different?" He asked in genuine confusion. She groaned.

"What were you doing in Health class Aominechii?" She whined.

"They taught about cardiac arrests and heart attacks?" She facepalmed.

"Of course you idiot! Oh man...you are such a doofus." Immediately Aomine scowled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you be more mature?"

"Says the idiot who breaks the rules a hundred times a day!"

"Neigh!" It was Kasamatsuchii. It was an annoyed neigh.

Kise giggled as she stroked Kasamatsuchii's mane.

"He's more responsible than we are!" She said, still giggling.

"Or he just wants a good ride and is pretty pissed off that you're not riding him already." Aomine deadpanned.

"Ok, Now come on you idiot! We've got a tomb to raid!" She said excitedly ignoring the comment her partner made about her horse, climbing on Kasamatsuchii's back.

And so did Aomine board his horse, Shishi and the duo rode off while arguing all the while.

So...How was it?

People might be confused a bit so let me clear up some stuff.

The school's name is Teiko Academy of War and Magic. That is all I will be revealing because this a shot from a story I have not yet written. The name is Eater of Souls and the summary should be in my profile.

Milkshakes were not invented.

Pairs are basically one fighter and one magician. I'll introduce you a bit to the magic world; there are guilds, like the ones in Fairy Tail but these guilds teach specific kinds of magic. Yes, Kise is the magician (obviously) and she is from the Enchanters guild. Enchanters and Enchantresses are magicians who, obviously enchant people. They use illusion magic and a bit of fairy magic. The real experts of fairy and elven magic are the Sorcerers guild. Enchanters don't really use fairy magic much. Much being the keyword. But that spell she used to tie Ahomine with was fairy magic. Each guilds have their own set of spells. With this I don't give you any more spoilers to Eater of Souls. As for the mission thingy...that will be revealed later but right now, those two are Apprentices, so they can do missions.

I am pretty sure Aomine is 195...so Kise is now 166 because he is now a girl. (snickers)

Fighters are also in specific guilds. Aomine here is a Swordsman. Yep, just a measly old swordsman haha.

Shishi means lion, for those who don't know.

Did everyone notice the name Rina kept for her horse? (snickers) Kasamatsu doesn't know yet.

Oh and this is the mysterious one shot that reveals my third favourite pairing in Kuroko no Basket.

They don't like each other that way...yet. (snickers)

Sorry if it was short but my muse could only go so far.

Rate and Review please!


End file.
